Bleached Truth or Dare
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Somehow some way Yachiru managed to get all our favorite Shinigami, Ichigo, and Tatsuki to play truth or dare with her. Mainly Captains and Vice-Captains though. Watch how this one little game after Aizens defeat causes a whole lot of chaos. AU slight OOCness Femslash Slash and slight bashings. Isane and Unohana centered rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Truth or Dare**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if a week after the defeat of Aizen all of the captains, the vice-captains, Ichigo, Yorichi Rukia, Tatsuki, Kiyone and Sentaro somehow get stuck playing Truth or Dare thanks to Yachiru? AU OOC some bashing some femslash some slash.)**

"…How did we get sucked into this again?" Savoir of the Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki, asked deadpanned as he looked at the others.

"I was bored and wanted to play a game!" Vice-Captain of Squad Eleven, Yachiru, said chirpily while Tatsuki Ariwasa was snickering at the look on Ichigo's face at this.

"That makes much more sense than it probably should." Kiyone muttered to her sister who nodded in agreement silently.

"Besides. Relaxing like this should help us all get out of the war mentality that we have built up." Unohana, Captain of Squad Four and the scariest woman in the Soul Society, said smiling at everyone with her eyes closed.

"Yay! I spin first!" Yachiru said reaching forward and spinning the bottle in the center of the circle the group of powerful people had made. Everyone watched as it spun around and around and around before it finally stopped with the top pointing right at Isane who squeaked a bit.

"Beads! Truth or dare?" Yachiru asked nearly bouncing in place while Isane thought about it for a second, she didn't trust any dare she may be given by the tiny girl so that just left truth.

"T-Truth." Isane said nervously causing Yachiru to pout and think for a moment before she brightened up.

"I was running around the other day and saw you in the baths by yourself. I was wonderin'…where'd you get all those scars?" Yachiru asked tilting her head to the side as she looked at Isane who tensed at the question. Almost instantly a visible change came over the usually soft spoken Vice-Captain. She had tensed and her face became emotionless while her eyes were now guarded as she looked at Yachiru.

"Isane-nee? Were they bothering you a whole lot again?" Kiyone asked looking up at her sister worriedly and causing Isane to look down at her and smile slightly.

"No they weren't bothering me a lot Kiyone-chan. They just stung a bit." Isane said patting the top of her sister's head fondly and causing said sister to pout up at her for the action.

"Where'd a wimp like you get scars?" Zaraki Kenpatchi asked with a grunt as he looked at Isane who looked up at them as her face went back to its blank mask that looked very out of place on the lavender haired girl.

"Yeah! And why were a lot of them on your back and tummy?" Yachiru asked while everyone stared at Isane waiting for the answer.

"Nee-chan? Do you want me to tell them?" Kiyone asked gently as she touched her sister's arm causing said sister to smile down at her and pat her head again.

"That's kind of you to offer Kiyone-chan but no. It's none of their business where my scars came from." Isane said smiling at her sister who nodded hesitantly up at the taller girl.

"You must be a hell of a wimp just letting someone beat up on ya like that." Zaraki said with a derisive snort while Kiyone's eyes snapped to him angrily.

"Don't call her a wimp cause of her scars!" Kiyone said snarling furiously at the feared Captain while everyone looked at her surprised for how she had responded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Zaraki sneered right back at the younger sister, who glared right back at him without fear much too several peoples surprise.

"Cause she got those scars protecting me!" Kiyone replied hotly causing everyones eyebrows to shoot up, that wasn't what they expected.

"What do you mean Third Seat Kiyone?" Unohana asked politely and gently while Kiyone didn't answer but merely stared up at her sister. Unohana looked up at Isane worriedly from her seat on the girls right side, Kiyone sitting on her sisters left.

"Come on Beads! It's part of the game! You gotta answer my question truthfully!" Yachiru said whining at the tall girl who stared at her for a moment before sighing and looking away from everyone.

"My scars…came from protecting Kiyone-chan from our father." Isane said after a moment of silence causing everyone to look confused while Tatsuki and Ichigo bolted straight up from where they were leaning back, both looked shocked and alarmed.

"You mean that you were-"

"Hai." Isane cut off Ichigo's question before he could finish it, not looking at the substitute Shinigami or his friend.

"Well…shit that sucks." Ichigo said wincing and causing Kiyone to snort in agreement while Isane smiled a little.

"F.I.S.H." Isane said with a small shrug of her shoulders, causing Kiyone to snicker at all the weird looks Isane got for this.

"Huh?" Ikkaku asked looking at Isane confused.

"Fuck. It. Shit. Happens. F.I.S.H." Kiyone answered instead, causing everyone to nod in understanding at this. Isane reached forward and spun the bottle, causing everyone to look at it until it stopped on Nanao.

"Truth or Dare Nanao-san?" Isane asked looking at the stern Vice-Captain who blinked at her for a minute.

"…I believe I can trust you with a dare Isane-san." Nanao said after a moment of thought, causing Isane to grin wickedly while Kiyone laughed.

"Oh sis!" Kiyone said still snickering as Isane leaned down so the shorter girl could whisper in her ear.

"You thought so too huh? Good thing I already planned on getting her to do that eventually. Grab a camera." Isane said when Kiyone was done whispering causing Nanao to look at them both warily while everyone else looked confused and curious. Nanao looked especially wary when Kiyone scrambled up and out of the room to find a camera while Isane waited patiently for her baby sister.

"Got one sis! I even have several extra memory cards." Kiyone said coming back into the room with a digital camera in her hands and a grin on her face that did not bode well for Nanao.

"Good. Now then Nanao-san. Here's your dare." Isane said grinning wickedly at Nanao as she leaned forward to whisper into the other girls ear. Whatever Isane dared her to do caused Nanao to flush a dark shade of red and glare angrily up at Isane.

"I will get you back for this Isane." Nanao hissed causing everyones eyebrows to shoot upwards.

"I have a baby sister that enjoys pranking me at least once a week, and they started long before either of us became Shinigami. I'd like to see you _try_." Isane said grinning at Nanao, completely unaffected by the glare she was being sent while everyone was curious as to what this dare was.

"Tick tock tick tock." Isane said when Nanao didn't move for a moment.

"Fuck you Isane." Nanao said bluntly causing everyone's jaws to drop while Tatsuki and Ichigo burst out laughing, as had Kiyone.

"Sorry not interested in younger women." Isane said causing the jaws to drop lower at what she had said while Nanao flushed darker and glared harder as she stood up. Everyone watched as Nanao walked over to Nemu who looked up at her curiously.

"Sorry about this Nemu-san." Nanao apologized causing Nemu to nod in confusion…only for her, and everyone else's, eyes to widen when Nanao swooped down and kissed Nemu full on the mouth.

The only sound besides dropping jaws was of Kiyone taking pictures of the two girls kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach Truth or Dare**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Finally Nanao broke away from Nemu and Kiyone stopped taking pictures as everyone merely stared in shocked silence for all of a minute. After that minute was up Isane and Kiyone made the mistake of glancing at each other when they both were trying not to laugh…which set them both off while Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Tatsuki followed soon after. They couldn't help it, not with the dazed grin on Nemu's face after the kiss.

"Of all the things you could've dared her to do; you dared her to kiss Nemu. And people wonder why I like you so much Isane!" Ichigo said snickering as he slapped Isane on the back, causing her to yelp slightly in surprise and slight pain since he hit one of her scars.

"My turn to spin." Nanao said blushing darkly and spinning the bottle…which then landed on a still snickering Kiyone.

"After what nee-chan made you do I'm going with truth!" Kiyone said before Nanao could even ask, causing Nanao to scowl slightly before she smirked.

"Fine. What's the most embarrassing thing Isane did as a child?" Nanao asked causing Kiyone to blink before grinning while Isane blushed in embarrassment as everyone leaned forward interested.

"Well once when nee-chan was about twelve, and I was only about five or six, a Menos Grande managed to get into the district we lived in at the time and began to attack. The Shinigami nearby saw it and hurried to try and destroy it before it killed anyone. They got there just in time to watch the Menos Grande pick me up and about to eat me when sis went nuts on it. I don't know how long she had Itegumo with her cause she's had him as far as I can remember, even before she went to the academy, but she hacked that Menos to pieces when he tried to eat me! When she was done destroying it she managed to use a kido we had seen one of the seated officers using once when he patrolled near the district so that we didn't break anything when we fell. She was then looking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt when Kyoraku-taicho tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She was still high strung and tense so she did what she always did, she threw him over her shoulder and through a couple of trees. That's when Unohana-taicho managed to get close to me to see if I needed any healing. Now nee-chan didn't know who Unohana-taicho was back then, or know what healing kido was, so all she saw was a stranger with glowing hands near me and she tackled Unohana-taicho. Then when Kyoraku-taicho grabbed nee-chan off of Unohana-taicho, nee-chan started cursing them both out and threatening them with various painful tortures should they try to hurt me. She did this, and was pretty much beating Kyoraku-taicho black and blue until I managed to get her to calm down and they explained that they were there to help and that they were Shinigami. She was so embarrassed and you should have seen how horrified she was when she finally entered the academy and found out that she had basically attacked two Captains!" Kiyone said causing Isane to turn a deeper red if that was even possible while the others were gapping at the pale lavender haired girl.

"I remember that! Her kicks and punches hurt worse than when Nanao-chan would hit me with her book, some of those threats would have made even Mayuri-taicho pale while her cursing made Senpai turn so red I thought she was gonna pass out!" Kyoraku said causing Unohana to nod while somehow Isane blushed even harder.

"Indeed. I was surprised when Isane-san joined Squad Four of her own choice instead of Squad Eleven like many expected." Unohana said and just when you thought Isane couldn't turn any redder…she did.

"My turn!" Kiyone chirped as she spun the bottle to get the attention off of her older sister who looked about ready to pass out due to all the blood rushing to her head.

"Truth or dare Soifon-Taicho?" Kiyone asked grinning as she looked at the fierce captain who blinked in surprise when the bottle had stopped on her.

"Dare." Soifon grunted after a moment of thought, causing Kiyone to grin just as wickedly as her sister had earlier.

"…I probably should have picked truth." Soifon said eyeing the wicked grin warily and not liking the fact that it was directed at her.

"Depends on how you look at it Soifon-Taicho! I dare you to curl up on Yoruichi-san's lap for the rest of the game!" Kiyone said cheerfully, causing half the circle to break out laughing at the look on Soifon's face at this. The fierce captain had turned a bright red that normally only Isane could pull off as she glared at Kiyone before standing and walking over to Yoruichi, sitting in the tan skinned goddess's lap and curling up slightly only to turn even redder when Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soifon's waist. Soifon glared at Kiyone one last time before reaching forward and spinning the bottle.

"Truth or dare Unohana-taicho?" Soifon asked causing Unohana to smile at her as she tilted her head to the side slightly as she thought about it.

"I believe I'll take truth Soifon-Taicho." Unohana said after a seconds thought causing Soifon to nod slightly.

"Is it true that you're dating Zaraki-Taicho?" Soifon asked tilting her own head to the side while Zaraki looked startled at the question and Unohana blinked for a moment.

"No it's not. I wouldn't date him if he was the last male on the planet. Why do you ask?" Unohana asked blinking at Soifon who merely shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Eh I keep hearing rumors that you two are dating so I figured I'd ask." Soifon said causing the two supposedly dating Captains to look at each other in disbelief before they both pulled disgusted faces…well Zaraki did all Unohana did was scrunch up her nose slightly as she reached forward and spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare Isane-san?" Unohana asked looking up at her tall Vice-Captain who pouted at the fact that the bottle landed on her again.

"Truth Captain." Isane said not wanting to risk a dare and causing Unohana to pout slightly but nod.

"Why did you have to protect Third Seat Kiyone from your father?" Unohana asked causing Kiyone and Isane both to tense and look down.

"It's my fault Nee-chan had to protect me from our father." Kiyone said her shoulders shaking slightly while Isane looked at her little sister and scowled slightly.

WHACK!

YELP!

"What was that for nee-chan?!" Kiyone asked whining slightly as she massaged the back of her head where Isane had whacked her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?! It's his fault for being a fucking idiot!" Isane said causing many to be startled at the fact that she had cursed and whacked her little sister, despite what Kiyone had said about Isane cursing out two captains as a child she had done no such thing since she joined the Shinigami Academy.

"But it is my-" Kiyone began before yelping when Isane whacked her over the head again.

"It was _not_ your fault. Get that through your thick skull Kiyone." Isane said before sighing and turning to the others when Kiyone nodded slightly although you could tell by her face she didn't believe her sister. What Isane said next caused many of those present to be shocked and looked at the two sisters, especially Isane, in a new light.

"Unlike many souls who died in the World of the Living and were sent to the Soul Society by Shinigami, Kiyone and I were born in the Soul Society and grew up in the 80th district which is where our father abandoned us. I was only six about to turn seven when our mother had Kiyone and died in the process. Our dad blamed Kiyone for our mothers death even though it was _**never**_ her fault and he went nuts. He tried to beat Kiyone for supposedly killing our mother but she was only a baby and I wouldn't let him so he beat me instead until Kiyone was a year old and he ran off to leave us on our own. Whenever someone in the 80th district would try to attack or kill Kiyone I would always shield her until the person either went away or I killed them. Before they died or went away they always, _always_, would tell us about how our father had paid them to try and kill Kiyone. That's what I meant by getting my scars while protecting Kiyone from our father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach Truth or Dare**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Dear god, how could someone do such a thing to any child, let along their own who was still so young?" Rangiku asked staring at Kiyone and Isane wide eyed and horrified like many others were, even Zaraki.

"Sad to say this but it does happen, even in the World of the Living parents sometimes beat or try and kill their own children…some of the attempts succeed unfortunately." Ichigo said with a grimace while Tatsuki sullenly nodded in agreement.

"Hell my parents nearly killed me once, only reason I didn't die was cause Ichigo found me before I could bleed out and managed to cover up the most grievous of the wounds till his dad and an ambulance could get there." Tatsuki admitted, sending Ichigo a thankful smile, before turning and smiling at the Kotetsu sisters in understanding.

"Despite how wrong it is, I'm a little happy to know we aren't the only ones and that someone had it at least a little worse than us." Kiyone said offering the dark haired martial artist a small apologetic smile.

"It's cool. I'm just happy this idiot-" Here Ichigo let out an indignant 'Oi!' while several others snickered, "knew enough about medicine to save my life. The doctors at the hospital said that if he hadn't found me and did what he did, exactly when he did it I would have died. Although if I did die I at least would have had someone to beat up around here." Tatsuki said with a snort although she grinned at Ichigo to show she was just teasing.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I didn't do a whole lot." Ichigo mumbled modestly at all the impressed looks he was being given. Isane took this chance to spin the bottle which distracted everyone for the moment.

"Truth or dare Renji?" Isane asked glancing at the red haired vice-captain who blinked before grinning.

"What kinda question is that? Give me a dare!" Renji said grinning widely before blinking when Isane gave a blood thirsty grin in return.

"You asked for it…now what shall I have you do?" Isane wondered aloud rhetorically as she tapped her chin in thought while staring at Renji, unnerving him quite a bit.

"I know! I dare you to run from District…67 will work, all the way to the first Barracks-" Here Isane was cut off by a snort from Renji that caused her grin to widen.

"Let me finish before you say anything Renji." Isane chided gently causing him to raise an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"_Without_ using Shunpo and _while_ being stark naked." Isane finished causing Renji's jaw to drop while Tatsuki, Kiyone, Yoruichi, Rukia, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Ichigo all broke out laughing.

"You…are…awesome!" Ichigo said through his laughter as he held his stomach at the look on Renji's face. Renji glowered at Isane as he left the room and removed his cloths before heading outside.

"Thank you. Kiyone, you up for picture duty?" Isane asked grinning at her little sister who grinned and gave a cheeky salute before following Renji towards the door.

"Cheeky brat." Isane called after her sister who grinned over her shoulder.

"I get it from you Kaa-nee!" Kiyone said causing Isane to choke on nothing as she spun around at the title.

"I thought I broke you of that habit!" Isane said spinning around in her seat to look at her sister who laughed and ran out the door.

"Why'd she call you 'kaa' Nee?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow in amusement while Isane rolled her eyes slightly.

"It's what she used to call me when she was a cute chubby little tyke. When I asked her why she said that I was the only 'kaa-san' that she knew but I was also her big sister so…Kaa-nee is what she called me." Isane said with a shake of her head, she truly thought her sister had been broken out of that habit.

"How sweet. Isane was a good mommy even when she was a kid herself." Rangiku teased causing Isane to flush slightly and glare at her.

"Shut up Rangiku." Isane said glaring at the busty blond.

"Aww but I think you might make a good mommy to your own kids someday." Rangiku said causing Isane to blink and smile slightly.

"I hope I will make a good mom if I ever have children but it's unlikely that I will." Isane said smiling slightly sadly while everyone stared at her.

"Why do you think that Isane?" Retsu asked placing a hand on Isane's arm lightly.

"The beatings from my father damaged some of my internal organs. The damage to my lungs and heart were minimal so they don't affect me much but the damage to my stomach and reproductive organs on the other hand…" Isane trailed off with a shake of her head.

"It'd be nothing short of a miracle if I were to get pregnant." Isane finished after a second while everyone stared at her, some shocked, some worried, some sadly.

"Hey cheer up. Miracles have been known to happen before." Tatsuki said reaching over to drill Isane's shoulder playfully.

"That's true I suppose." Isane said smiling slightly at Tatsuki for her attempts to cheer her up.

"It is true! If as big of a miracle as Ichigo actually passing his classes can happen so can anything else!" Tatsuki said adamantly while everyone laughed at Ichigo's misfortune.

"Oi!" He yelled indignantly while everyone just laughed, glad to be rid of the tension.

"You're a bunch of jerks you all know that right?" Ichigo asked pouting at everyone while they just snickered harder and some of the girls patted the top of his head as if he were a dog.

"We know Ichigo, and we can't help but make fun of you. It's just so easy." Rangiku said causing Toshiro to snort in agreement with his lieutenant.

"She's got a point Kurosaki." Toshiro agreed causing Ichigo to scowl. Toshiro blew a gasket and launched himself at Ichigo when he realized what the orange haired shinigami's response was.

"Shut up shorty."


End file.
